Reign of END
by HoneyBeeFox
Summary: She was brought to his realm of darkness, grew up with the demon and dragon race. Now a war is coming. Will the reign of E.N.D be finished before it can begin? Will a heir be born to rule? Only in the end can you know.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark hallway of the small mansion, eight year old Lucy watched as her master laid on the tile floor, blood spreading around his body in a large pool. The light of the moon illuminated the red blood making it look silver. The notorious Mard Geer chuckled as he whipped his bloody hand on a clothe. The man's looks were almost as malice and cold as the man standing next to him. The man's red hair and dark eyes shone in the lighting of the room, but that wasn't the sight Lucy was terrified of. Dragon wings folded up on the man's back, horns curled backwards, and red scaled that patched parts of his skin. Lucy new all too well the men were demons.

The sight of her fallen master brought tears to her light brown eyes. Though he was not the best man in the world, he still gave her food and a place to work.

"Still at this pointless game Mard Geer?" The man with red hair asked.

"Ha ha." Mard Geer chuckled. "Igneel your too soft. Dragons are supposed to be heartless and cruel like us demons." Mard's eyes shifted from the bloody body to the dragon king.

Igneel scoffed and kicked the body of the man his partner just killed.

"Don't forget that I'm still a king and if I wished I would kill you, I have only one reason for allowing you to speak to me like that. My son is going to rule both demons and dragon, and I will not start a war for him to deal with, besides I have no pleasure in killing randomly without sport. I prefer hunting."

Lucy took a step back from the door, only to trip over her own feet and fall back, slamming agent the cold floor. Igneel's head snapped around to face the door were Lucy hid behind. With incredible speed he crossed the room and opened the door to reveal Lucy's trembling body hiding in the shadows.

Mard walked over and looked over Igneels's shoulder, smirking.

"Looks like there's one last human to deal with." He chuckled.

Lucy never looked away from Igneel's eyes, her own eyes were wide in fear. her body shook, unable to do anything else. The dragon only scoffed and reached out his hand and grabbed the girl's shirt color, pulling her forward.

"I believe this was the lord's slave girl. I herd he had one, but I was told she was a loyal servant...maybe she'd make for a birthday present for my son."

Mard started to laugh hysterically.

"You thing that little brat will please his lordship E.N.D?"

"I do."

Mard stopped his laughter. His eyes hardened as he looked at Lucy with disgust. His gaze shifted to the dragon king. Scoffing he turned around and started to walk to the broken window in which he'd come through.

"Do as you wish Igneel, but human's don't last long, so don't get angry with me if his highness despises the damn brat."

"Oh, he'll like her." The dragon smiled. "Natsu's always wanted a human pet."

The words echoed through Lucy's head. She was unable to move, unable to fight, she only wished to be back home with her parents, but she had no place to go, her family was gone, murdered when she was just six. An orphan wouldn't survive in the harsh world. Demons and dragons had taken control. The world now was under their rule. If she fought, she'd die, if she ran, she'd die. Lucy could only submit to her fate, and lower her head in surrender.

The demon disappeared out the shattered window, and the dragon followed, holding her captive in his arms as he spread out his wings and took off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok,**

 **Hi everyone. This is my very first story EVER. I'm more nervous about it so please don't be to hard on me.** **I also am learning how to work with this website so any errors in the future I will say I'm sorry.**

 **So hope you enjoy**

 **-HoneyBeeFox**

 **_CH1_**

Lucy flinched as Igneel dropped her onto the ground. The two had flown for what seemed miles, passing all the landscapes and towns Lucy knew about, even she hade no idea were she was. The mountains and valleys where all new, past the borders of Fiore. The dragon king, once his feet touched the ground, folded up his wings and started to walk along a small path leading towards a large mountain in the distance. It's peek hidden by dark, misty clouds.

Lucy quickly got to her feet and walked beside the dragon king, knowing she might be dragged if she didn't follow him...or worse.

The two made their way towards the mountain, reaching it's base in only an hour. Following the small path up the maintain, the two soon found themselves surrounded by the thick, dark clouds. Though it was near the end of spring, the air was cold. Lucy couldn't help but notice the mountain seemed to be lifeless. No grass, no flowers, not even a small bug. It all seemed dead.

The young blonde's attention was so focused on the surrounding landscape, that she didn't notice Igneel stopping in front of her. Lucy crashed into his back with a _"Thud."_ She fell back holong her bruised nose. "Ow." She winced in pain. Igneel looked back at the girl and gave a small smile.

"That stuff I said back there to Mard Geer was just an act." His sudden statement caught Lucy off guard. "Trust me, you will find that I'm kinder than I let on, at least around people like you and my son. Mard Geer is another long and complicated story." Lucy giggled at his joke. ",but as long as you behave he'll leave you alone...I hope" Igneel whispered the last part. "I am sorry for the death of your master."

Lucy lowered her head.

"He wasn't the beast man, but thank you...why did you kill him anyways?"

"That man was smuggling low leveled demons to the capital using his trading routs. We don't know why but humans have started to capture our kind at alarming rates."

"Are you going to kill others like him?" Lucy held her breath.

"If we must." Igneel placed a hand on Lucy's head and chuckled. "But you have nothing to worry, your in no danger."

Igneel continued up the path, Lucy not fare behind. They stopped only for the young blond to cach her breath before they walked on. When they finally came to a stop, Lucy could only stair in awe and terror.

Two old willow trees twisted together to form an arch. Their leave dangled down like ribbons, but instead of green leaves, they were replaced by frightening blood red ones, while a similar colored moss grew up the dark trunks, Forming what looked like symbols from another luggage.

Igneel stepped forward. Placing his hand on one of the tree's trunk. Lucy gasped as his hand began to glow, the red light strangely reminded Lucy of a worm fire, blazing during a cold, winter's day. Slowly a red mist formed between the arch, swirling around in a circle, glowing like a thousand small stars.

The dragon king motioned for Lucy to come closer. "Come on...It's safe." He held out his hand with a smile. "Trust me."

Lucy was growing more confused than ever. She was surprised at his kind heart, dragons were said to be monsters who'd kill without hesitation, even if this man and another had killed her master, she didn't seem to fear him as she did when she first saw him. She couldn't fear him, not when he smiled like that. He even apologized for killing her master, explaining why he killed him. She didn't believe him to be a threat, not anymore.

Slowly, Lucy reached out her hand. The dragon king took it in his, nodding his head, and lead her into the portal.

Lucy closed her eyes, feeling little drops of rain splashed her face, but when she touched her cheek there was to water. The worm feeling she felt from Igneel's light grew, surrounding her in a blanket of peace. Even Igneel seemed to relax in the worm glow.

It wasn't till Lucy opened her eyes that she notice they were no longer anywhere near the mountains, but far, far from them

A market place and village replaced the willow trees, small shops and booths, goods, animals, all attracted people into small or large groups. The smell of fresh bread filled the air, along with the odder of roasting meat.

The young human didn't miss that all the people were either demons or dragons, they looked like ingneel with horns and wings, others looked more animal, with large teeth and tails. Lucy realized that she was no longer in Fiore, she was in the demon realm, and Igneel's reply to her, proved it without a doubt.

"Welcome to Tartarus, Lucy."

_ **HoneyBeeFox** _

 **So that's CH 2**

 **Sorry it's short, but I'll try and make Ch 3 longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'd accidental deleted the last chapter 2 ...on accident...I cried for a while before rewriting this. This might not be as good as I had, I'm trying to salvage what I can from memory, but hope you still enjoy.**

 **HoneyBeeFox**

* * *

 **CH 2**

The nations cried out for war. To bring down the demon and dragon race. To bring down Tartaros.

Ten years was all it took for the humans to declare war. They'd long herd of the wealth in both power and riches the demons and dragons possessed. Power-hungry men started to search for the two races, hunting them down for sport. They're cruelty was legendary, but no one knew what they truly did to those they captured...after all dead men tell no tale, or in this case demons.

In the fare east, not far from a small village in the woods, four, feeble hunters on horseback road along a deserted road, too drunk and poorly trained, they were unaware of a cloaked figure hiding in the nearby trees. Watching them as they road closer.

One of the hunters, fat and drunk, hiccuped. Strands of his black hair falling over his black eyes.

"That town wasn't worth a damn. Not a single demon, the food was terrible, and the woman weren't anything but hags. Only the booze was good."

The hunter leaned a bit too far back on his horse, nearly falling off, but regained his balance. The other hunters laughed at their associate's condition.

"Kain you're useless when your drunk." The hunter, Rustyrose, chuckled.

"I'm not drunk you bastard and I'm more useful than your'll ever be."

The group started to bicker and laugh as they road along the road. One of the hunters suddenly gasped in pain, falling to the ground. The others quickly dismounted their horses and rushed to their fallen comrade. Once the fallen hunter was rolled over the men all gasped in fear. A small knife stuck from the man's neck, crimson blood oozing out of the wound down his chest and shoulder. He was dead.

"Who did this, SHOW YOURSELF!" Rustyrose screamed out, drawing out his swords from his sheath.

From the trees the cloaked figure jumped down. Before they men had time to react, the cloaked figure threw similar blades at them. Hitting each man in the neck, all but one.

Rustyrose pulled the knife from his side and started to crawl like an infant across the dirt. Only making it a few feet before he was blocked by the cloaked attacker.

Kneeling down the bandit placed a knife to Rustyrose's neck.

"I'll let you live once you tell me, who are you working for?"

Rustyrose shook as the knife pressed harder onto his skin, drawing blood.

"I-I don't know his name, no one dose. I was hired b-by one of his partners...all I know is he's rich and owns a large black market...I think they said he owned a railroad, that's how he smuggles demons and weapons into the kingdom."

The cloaked figure tighten their grip on the knife.

"Anything else?"

"N-No, I'm only capturing demons for the man, I don't know what he dose with them. Please don't kill me!" The hunter begged.

The cloaked figure slowly took away the blade from his neck, but quickly knocked his head with the blade's handle, causing him to pass out cold.

The cloaked figure scoffed before taking off their hood, reveling long golden hair.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Lucy spoke to the motionless hunter. "I would kill you, but I promised you your life...and I never break my promises."

The blond walked back to the trees she'd jumped down from, walking were a large bird like creature laid in the shade of the trees. The animal rose it's head when Lucy patted its back, whispering in its ear.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Taking off her cloaked, Lucy handed the black hood to a maid. Walking through the castle's corridors, the blond smiled at passing servants. Unlike the first time she'd arrived at the castle, the palace was lively and active. Maids, Butlers. cooks, more servants than Lucy could name.

The reason for the excitement was the gathering of the demons of Tartaros. Every year the most notorious and powerful of the demon clan come together, dragons had their own gathering so no many came to watch the demons. Lucy had never seen the gathering, she wasn't usually allowed to see since she was human. This year was different, She'd been given permission by the demon king E.N.D himself to enter.

When the blond stood in front of the throne room, she hesitantly reached out her hand. The shouts and chatter of the demons could be herd through the giant oak door. Slowly Lucy pulled on the iron handles and entered the large room.

A glass goblet came hurdling towards Lucy, shattering agents the wall inches away from her head. The blond flinched, letting out a small "Eep."

"I object to the Idea." One demon shouted out.

Lucy new the demon all too well. He was one of the few generals who lived at the castle. The man was named Jackal, known for his cruel and twisted mind. Though she never knew what rumors were true, Lucy had herd plenty to know he's not someone to mess with.

"Silence that dame tongue Jackal or I'll burn it off."

Jackal grumbled under his breath before sitting back down, he knew better than to speak agents the king.

"Lucy."

Lucy stepped forward. Walking to the middle of the room. All around her thrones surrounded her in a circle, each up on a high pedestal overlooking the room, each one made to represent the demons sitting in them, made from gold, silver, copper, or iron, some were simple stone, decorated with gems and silks. Sitting in each magnificent throne was a stunning demon, unlike any solder or simple servants, they dressed like royalty, all wearing expensive dress clothes, with dozens of medals pined to their coast and vest, just one outfit would coast a fortune.

"What report do you have for me Luce?"

Lucy looked up to the man sitting on the largest throne in the room. Made from red gold, and surrounded by dark red flames. The blond blushed at the nickname, an action not unnoticed by a few demons.

"As you suspected my lord, the same man was involved with the recent disappearance of the seventeen demons from the northern mountain village."

Natsu scoffed, resting his chin on his fist.

"Did you get a name?"

"No, not even the man's guard dogs know who he is."

The room erupted in chatter.

"Who's this man they speak of?"

"What's a human doing here?"

"Missing demons? I was never informed of this."

Natsu slammed his hands agents the arm of his throne, silencing the room.

"QUIET!...Everyone is excused, but I need to see Lord Strauss in my office, I'll join you in a minute."

One by one the demons rushed from their seats to the exits, scattering around the room. Lucy felt her blood run cold when Lord Strauss passed by her, his cold blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown, but the lord harmlessly passed by...for now, he didn't look like he was fond of blond.

Once everyone left the room, Natus appeared by Lucy's side and smiled.

"You finally chose a good time to interrupted on of my meetings."

"Oh, here I thought all my intrusions were good times to interrupt...so what was jackal's problem?"

Natsu sighed and started to rub his temple in frustration.

"He doesn't want this war to seem like we've accepted the humans as equals...honestly I have to agree that the humans will think they are actually a threat to us and start more damn trouble if we do anything to make them think that." The demon king clenched his fist. "Not only that but the demons of the North have started to rebel, they dare question my rule."

Lucy raised a brow. "But...isn't that Lord Strauss's land?"

Natsu softened his expression as he turned to the blond and gave a small smile.

"I shouldn't burden you with the nations problems."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Natsu placed a finger to her lips.

"I need to go, Luce." Giving her a listless smile Natsu walked out of the room.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered.

It was strange for the blond to see Natus so down. He'd always been cheerful and energetic, but today he looked like something was bothering him. Lucy hatted the idea of him being sad, she'd always wanted him to be happy.

"DAME YOU HAPPY!"

Lucy flinched at the loud scream, knowing who's voice it belonged to.

Lord Igneel

"What did that stupid cat do this time?"

* * *

Natsu impatiently tapped his desk as lord Strauss sat in his seat.

"I'm getting the feeling your not happy with me." The white haired lord teased, only earning a scowl from his master.

"I have only one thing to say, Lord Strauss. If you intend for me to just ideally pick a bride from _your_ house hold, then mark my words that you'll be very disappointed."

"But my lord I only asked what any father would ask of a king, his daughter dose deserve the beast after all." Strauss smiled. "But my lord if you wish to take a bride let the woman of your choosing prove herself to be a fit ruler."

"What are you planning?" Natsu watched the man warily.

"Let seven woman be chosen to compete for your hand in a series of trials."

Natsu looked at the desperate lord. It was the same for everyone here, he needed a bride to carry on the bloodline, though demons live thousands of years, anything can happen during their lifetime. Every man wanted his daughter to be queen, the throne was nothing more than a prize.

"Lord Strauss, I'll agree to the terms of the competition, but I will choose the trials. If I deem someone unworthy, then they are disqualified, and any girl can be kicked out if I say so. This discussion is over, good day."

Natsu stood from his desk and walked out of the room, missing the smile on Lord Strauss's face as the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. I m sorry this took so long, but I've been struggling with how to write this story.**

 **So enjoy**

 **-HoneyBeeFox**

* * *

Natsu looked at his portrait on the wall. Dozens more came before his, including the many few paintings of his mother. She was beautiful. Her eyes were dark like his, her pink hair was tied up in a loose bun, with a wreath of ivy and white lilies adorning her head. But it was her smile that made her stand out. Her pink lips curved into a small grin that spoke thousands of words. Words she took with her to her grave.

Igneel appeared at Natsu's side, smiling as he too gazed up at the portrait.

"She was a fine woman." Igneel placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You wouldn't have thought she was a demon...her heart was more than just pure gold, it was kinder than this world could ever know."

Natsu felt an ache in his chest. The memories of his mother were few and hard to tell if they happened, after so many years without her, Natsu always yearned for the love his mother never had the chance to give him. He also yearned to hear her voice just once.

Igneel pulled Natsu away from the painting and the two men walked down the hall, passing by portraits of the other members of the royal demon bloodline.

"I have been hearing from a very reliable source that you have found a way to keep Lord Strass from rebelling?"

Natsu winced at the mention of the Lord's name.

"I have come to an agreement with him."

"And that would be?" Igneel pressed on.

"Strass wants me to marry his daughter." Natsu's father froze in horror, but the pink haired demon continued on. "I have agreed to give his daughter a chance, and six other ladies of other noble houses. In two months time, I will have a series of trials. Each will test the woman, making sure they are fit to be the next queen."

"And what about you?" Igneel questioned. "I know your duty as king is to marry and produce an heir, but you deserve someone special. Your mother refused to have an arranged marriage and look at how happy she was." He snapped.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to his father he glared at him. "I'm not like you father. I couldn't live for nearly two hundred years knowing the woman I loved was killed in cold blood... knowing that she will never come back." Natsu turned his body and started to walk away, but not before Igneel was able to speak before his son diapered.

"But can you handle a life without love at all? You may be part demon, son, but you're not heartless like them."

Igneel was only met with silence.

* * *

Levy, for once in her life, hated to have been too busy reading a book to notice where she'd wandered off to. After Happy destroyed King Igneel's paintings, he assigned her to babysit the damn animal, all because she was outside his office when he came out carrying the blue monster. Not that this was a hard job, but Levy just had too much to do with the gathering still in progress.

"You looked like you've been busy, Levy?" The blue cat said in his famous mocking tone. "I'm sorry you had to take care of a bad kitty like me, but I know you can do anything. Right, Shorty?"

Levy held back the urge to make a winter scarf out of the annoying pest. If there was one thing she hated more than being extremely busy with something that didn't include a library or a peaceful place to read a book, it was being called "Shorty."

"Shut up Happy." She said as she shook the kennel Happy was in. "I know a farmer whose dogs would love a fat and juicy cat to snack on."

"Gajeel's not a farmer he's a blacksmith, and he has no dogs, you idiot."

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HIM!" Levy's face was red from rage and embarrassment. "Besides, we haven't even gone out, we're just friends."

Happy scoffed. "Yeah, that's what Bacchus and Cana said before they tied the knot."

"Listen to you little-"

"Hey Shrimp."

Levy froze at the sound of Gajeel's voice. Happy however smiled and shouted to the dragon.

"Oh, what a coincidence we were just talking about you, Gajeel."

"You were?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He looked at Levy, who blushed while waving her hands around.

"Nothing!" She nearly shouted. "We were just talking about how you could easily be a farmer since you work so hard and in a hot place all the time so the heat wouldn't bother you or the labor, and how Happy would love to volunteer and feed any dogs you might get, ha-ha!" Levy tried to smile as she laughed like a guilty man does when he tries to blow off a question at court.

"Um, OK." Gajeel looked around. "I was just going to ask if you know where Erza is. The woman's working me like a dog on her new swords, but I finally got a few of the damn things done."

"I think she's outside training the new recruits."

"Thanks." Gajeel smiled at the bluenette. "If Happy's giving you trouble. I don't mind beating some sense into his little brain for you." He waved her off as he walked further down the halls.

Levy was left standing in the same spot in a daze, with a love-stricken smile on her blushing face.

"You looooove him." Happy purred.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

* * *

Lord Strass glided down the hall to his Study. His mood couldn't get a brighter as he sat down to once again read his foolish king's proclamation.

The Lady of the household, Strauss's wife, came to her husband's side in a fit of joy.

"My clever and wonderful, amazingly smart, and devoted husband." She sang as she hugged Strass. I've just heard the news. Can't you just see it? Lord Strass, father-in-law to the king." Lady Strass giggled. "It sends shivers down my spine just saying it."

Putting his hand his wife's shoulder, Strass gave a wicked smile. "Indeed it does. But, my love, it's nothing compared to the feeling of getting one step closer to my real goal." The noble laughed. "Just wait till the next step is complete to celebrate our victory."

"And what is that next plane, my love?" Strauss smiled and motioned for his wife to lean closer. He whispered in her ear, making the woman smiled wickedly. "Oh, I see. Clever my dear husband, clever indeed."

The two laughed as thunder roared outside, rain pounded down on the office window as lightning flashed across the dark sky, illuminating a person walking through the house's iron gates. Their whole body covered in a dark cloak, but anyone could agree, this character was up to no good.

The war had only just started its great affliction.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got this done**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

Lucy sat by the fountain in a daze. Something today seemed off. It could be the fact Natus must choose a bride or the fact he has to choose from a bunch of stuffy nobles who can't do anything but act proper and throw expensive parties that drained the people of more money than theaves and natural disasters combined.

Natsu had been out of it lately and Lucy didn't like to see him that way. She'd always known the happy, carefree, sometimes annoying, dragon-demon prince.

Just on cue, Natus appeared next to Lucy's side. With him, he held two swords.

"Hey Luce," He tossed a sword at her. "Time for some lessons. Your last mission may have gone great, but honestly, such men are easy to kill. Time to learn some hard stuff."

Lucy grumbled. "I think I prefer you complementing me in front of all those demons then telling me that I'm still weak."

"Who said you're weak?" He laughed. "Last time we fought I nearly lost an eye."

"Well your fault for tripping me." Lucy snapped.

"Your fault for not being careful." He teased.

The blonde lunged forward, their swords clashed and Natsu smiled. Lucy swung again, he blocked again. Lucy's movements were swift like a shooting star, light on her feet and twisting gracefully as Natsu's equally matched skills made him a deadly opponent. That fact he was a head taller than her and build like a bloody god of war made his movement more hypnotic to watch. The idiot giving her that smile worthy of the devil of temptation as she tried to block his sword from hitting its target.

The hot sun overhead was unbearable. Yet nobles stilled flocked to the courtyard to watch the fight. Lucy hated their overly powdered faces. When they had servants hold large umbrellas over themselves to protect their skin from damage and overheating, it made her want to puke. People like them made her pissed, especially knowing one of those noble's pampered daughters will be Natsu's bride. One of them will be his wife for only Zerif knows how long.

A sharp sting across her arm brought the blonde's attention back into the fight. Natsu smiled as he struck another blow, this one cutting Lucy's shoulder. The sting wasn't as bad this time. He was obviously holding back on her

"Come on Luce, your not focusing." His blade knocked her's out of her hands, then used the hilt of his sword and slammed it into her shoulder, making Lucy hiss in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Damn you Natsu. That hurt."

He pointed his sword at her throat and his smile turned into a stern line. "If this was a real battle, Luce you would have been dead."

Lucy frowned but didn't deny it. She should have been paying attention, but her mind was busy and lost in her own personal fantasies and ideas and it annoyed the hell out of her, especially when she became vulnerable.

"Luce." Natsu offered her his hand. She took it, the heat of his palm sending a shiver up her arm and to her spine. "Do you need to tell me something?" Some of the tension in his face faded. Some.

"N-No." She said a little too quick. "I'm perfectly fine, just distracted about the recent disappearances and all."

"Luce-"

"Lord END!" Gajeel came running from the castle. The nobles parted for him as he rushed past them in a frantic state. "My lord, word from General Gray. The humans have made an advance on the portal and are out for blood. Our men were caught by surprise. They need reinforcements!"

Natsu was in action before the last syllable left Gajeel's mouth.

"Call out the men. Find Erza and get me my sword. I want those humans heads served to me on a silver platter."

Lucy started to run for the castle to grab her weapons when Natsu grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Luce I need you to stay with me. Your skills may be needed, but right now we can't afford to try and sneak on the enemy."

"But-"

"Lucy!" Natsu growled. "Please not right now."

That stung worse than the cuts caused by his sword. She would usually argue with him. She could kill a dozen men before they even knew she was there.

The blonde nodded. "All right, just let me get my daggers."

"Hurry, we leave in ten minutes." He let go of her wrist and Lucy held back a whimper from the loss of contact.

* * *

Juvia charged forward through a line of soldiers, her naginata slicing through two men each swing she took. One man tried to stab her from behind, only for his sword to go through Juvia's body as it turned to water.

BANG! The man fell. Gray standing only a few feet away holding up a postal. "Don't touch my woman." He shot five more men, moving his arm so fast they had no time to realize they were being aimed at and failed to dodge the bullets.

"Thanks, darling." The blue haired woman walked over to her lover. "But Juvia thinks she had it all under control."

Gray smiled with amusement, but quickly frowned and shot another man as he was running towards Juvia with a sword aiming at her head.

"Sorry, but we'll have to talk about this latter, these bastards are like cockroaches, you can't seem to kill them." He shot at another man and reloaded his gun.

"How did they even find this place?" Juvia asked, taking up a fighting stance. "This place has been hidden for centuries, no one should have known about it."

"I don't know," Gray finished off the last man and took Juvia towards the cliffs, from where they stood they could see the human army marching up the mountainside. "Natsu should be here soon, till then we need to hold them off."

"Where is everyone else?" Juvia looked around, suddenly noticing the absence of her soldiers.

"Dead." Gray's jaw clenched. "Ambushed and slaughtered. I'm sorry I couldn't save them in time."

Gray fired another round of bullets at the approaching army, Juvia taking out her own gun started to fire at the humans. For a while, the crackle of the guns and the screams from the men below the cliff was all the noise they heard. Gunfire, the smell of burning black powder, a scream, a curse, a thunder of horse hooves coming up the path. The two warriors held their ground, till the humans were only yards away.

Gray pushed down the trigger of his gun, nothing happened.

"Damn it." He reached into his pocket and found nothing. "Out of ammo," He tossed the gun down and punched his fist into the palm of his other hand, creating a mist of white fog. "Have to do this the old fashion way."

Ice shards shot from Gray's hands rushing through the lines of humans, leaving behind a trail of death. "Ice make cannon!" He shouted as the ice changed to form a cannon. More shots, more screams, more death.

Juvia stopped suddenly, looking up at the portal, an arch made by two old trees. A man appeared from it, prepared for war with shining armor and riding a battle-ready horse.

The two smiled in delight. It was Natsu.

More of the king's followers appeared from the portal. One of them was Erza on her own horse holding a long spear riding next to Natsu. The red-haired woman smirked at her friends before shouting out. "Take the humans out!"

Natsu's army sprang into action and stampeded down the mountain towards the opposing army. Spears lowered, hooves and feet stomping, screams of war echoed off the cliffs. Natsu smiled as he took out his curved sword.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**K**

 **Sorry I have no excuse as to why I didn't update for so long, except that I have been neglecting this story.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away..._

Lisanna scoffed at the ridiculous beginning all stories seemed to think was the best way to get a person's attention. She could care less about some poor princess who thinks a prince she just met is her true love. Ok, maybe because the guy saved the girl from some hundred year curse or a witches spell, they'd think these were the man they'd want to marry, but not her.

Lisanna knew she'd never get married a total stranger if it was the last thing she did.

Damn her parents for thinking otherwise.

A shadow fell over the white-haired demon, and Lisanna looked up to see her sister's delicate face.

"Father will not be pleased to hear you've been neglecting your duties," She glanced at the book Lisanna was trying to hide with her arm, but Mira saw the title, "Fairytales? I thought you grew out of those books years ago?"

Laughing the young demoness put the book back on its shelf and wrapped her sister in her arms. "It's good to see you, sis. How is life as a married woman?"

Mirajane blushed. "From what father tells me you've soon to find out. So you are to marry the king?"

"No, I'm not." She explained. "E.N.D has made father's plan a bit more complicated."

The two joined arms and walked out of the small library. It was never intended to be colossal, for their father had thought books useless unless expensive or contained information he deemed valuable (If he took the time to read it). Lisanna was lucky to have gotten a few books of her own. Ones her father knew nothing about, and hopefully, never would.

"I'm sorry I was not able to take you with me. Laxus would have welcomed you into our home but-"

"-But father had made it impossible. Don't worry I don't blame you. Honestly, it could be worse." But even Lisanna knew she had little chance at any happiness. "Enough of this depressing stuff. Let's talk about something else, like why you're here?"

Mirajane giggled, and it was a sound other demons would think as cute or attractive. Not Lisanna, she knew her sister was hiding something.

'What is it you're hiding Mira?"

Her sister only made an innocent looking smile. Though they both shared the same white hair and blue eyes, Mira's hair had grown long, where Lisanna's was short. Her sister's grace and beauty could make any man drool and stumble over himself. That smile would have made even a king wish for her hand in marriage.

But unlike Lisanna, Mira had married for love. Their Father was outraged she'd married without his knowledge, but his anger died when he learned she'd married one of the strongest of king E.N.D's generals. Laxus Dreyar.

Though Laxus was no king. He was very close to one.

"Lisanna...listen you can't tell mother or father, nor anyone who is loyal to them. I only came here to tell you and you alone. And when I tell you, you must act as if we were just talking about simple matters."

"Mira, what's going on?" Lisanna grew worried, grabbing her sister's arms tightly. "What's happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The melancholy sound of war sent rushes of adrenalin through Natsu's veins. He didn't hate humans. In fact, he held nothing agents them, but the humans seemed to think otherwise because they claim he killed their loved ones.

It was the pelage three summers ago that they blamed on him. Demons may control many things, but the ability to control a disease was not a typical power to have among demons. Natsu knew no demon who possessed such a rare gift.

The church was only adding fuel to the burning rage of the people. They claimed demons were the cause of all misfortunes. Sickness, lies, violence, miscarriages, and even lustful intent was said to be the work of the demons.

True demons had contributing factors in the human's world, but folklore had made them the villains.

Even as he gazed among the band of humans who had attacked the sacred mountain, Natsu felt pity for them. Each body he saw he wondered if they had a wife who was now widowed? Children who would now starve?

Yes, demons had once been peaceful. But all that had changed.

"Lord, we are triumphant." Erza beamed as she knelt before Natsu.

"Na-Lord E.N.D!" Lucy hollered as she jumped down from the tall rocks. Natsu had to marvel at how she had grown; he was captivated the first time he had seen such a beautiful child, one who had grown into an equally beautiful woman.

"Luce, what is it?" He asked.

"A few of our men found these on the humans." She held out a bundle of letters, each sealed with a wax stamp of a sword impaling a skull through the left eye. "They haven't been open, and this seal isn't from any house we know of."

"Have Levy research them. I want to know who is ordering these attacks." He then turned to Erza. "I think we need to have guards at the portal. I want the best spells and best men to protect it. I shall research every book I know until we can find a way to move the portal."

Lucy wanted to protest, tell him how foolish it was to look for such a spell when It was lost years ago.

The other demons would not be happy to hear about this attack. They would use this as an excuse to kill people, whether to make humans fear them or because they want blood, Lucy knew some of the demons and dragons loved the fear they caused. Reviled in it.

They would be damned if they were not stopped before their ego got the better of them.

Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and smiled upon seeing her worry, though it showed off his fangs, Lucy never cringed, never fell out of reach. She stood closer and smiled back.

She would never leave his side. And Natsu would never love anyone else.

* * *

 **So, there is no guarantee when the next chapter will be out, but I'm working on it.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	7. Chapter 7

Levy was in her chambers reading when Lucy knocked on the door and came in. Guess she forgot to lock it again. The blonde came swaying side to side and collapsed on the bed, face first into the sheets.

"Levy put me out of my misery."

"What happened this time?" The blue-haired girl asked, glancing from her novel. Even though Lucy was an assassin, she had a love for books as she did, and the two had become friend their first encounter. Lucy was like a sister to her.

"The fight at the mountain, training with Natsu, and also having to deal with Erza's bad mood, that woman is terrifying." Lucy cried.

It was true. Levy had seen what the general considered 'training,' but it was more like a death trap, one that had arrows, pits of snakes, and people standing on one foot for three hours over a caldron of boiling oil. Erza did have her friendly side, that is if the strawberry cakes didn't run out.

Levy shivered remembering the strawberry shortage three years ago.

"So how's the search coming along? Did you find out who the seal belonged to?" The blonde peeked up from the quilt to look at her friend.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "The symbols, if separated, belong to two different men, but they have nothing on coming and live in separate kingdoms. But what I find interesting is the sword."

"The sword?" Lucy asked. "How is that strange? it looks like a sword to me."

"It's not a command style used in the human world. But I have seen it used by a certain demon and his followers, but I'm scared to accuse him of anything."

"Who is it levy?" Lucy stood up, her face serious. When levy didn't say anything, she looked at her friend dead in the eyes. "Seventeen demons are missing, Levy, three of them are children, and Zeref knows what's being done to them now. What do you know?"

"...The high minister, Mard Geer, has the same symbol. The Kris sword."

Dead silence.

"I told you, I can't come out and say, 'hay master END, the most loyal demon in this realm is possibly kidnapping his own kind because he has some sick fantasies or because he's just up to no good, either way, we need to arrest him because this symbol looks like his official seal.'"

"Ok, ok, I get it, we need more proof, but it wouldn't be wise for us to overlook this. I've never heard of someone combining their seals before, but if someone did, then Mard Geer and someone else may be working behind these disappearances, it's best we report this to Nats- I mean his lordship END."

Levy smiled. "I know you like him, Luce, so don't worry."

"Is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"Me liking Natsu?" Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I was only eight when I met him, and I always thought he was special. I don't remember a time I didn't love Natsu after I came here."

"Why do you think it's not right?" Levy asked.

"Natsu, he...he's supposed to be a man with no equal, so what chance does a human have at being his equal? As a wife? I doubt anyone would expect a human to give them what they want, least of all Natsu himself. Look at what my kind are doing to this world."

"But you not like them, Luce."

Lucy looked away ashamed. "I sometimes wish I could act human. I want to act nothing is wrong and not hide behind a cloak and daggers to protect myself. I often ask myself what it would be like to live among other humans, or what it would be like to have lived peacefully on a farm somewhere."

"Do you not want to be here?" Levy asked, a bit worried.

"No! no, I want to be here, but I also wanted to know the world I came from." She looked back at Levy with fear-stricken eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

Levy hesitated. She could only understand some of what Lucy was going through. Being a demon, Levy was born and raised in Tartarus, but he knew the longing of seeing her own kin. Her parents had died and left her orphaned at such a young age; Levy couldn't remember their voices or faces. Sometimes, she'd be scared think of how she might look and act different then they had wanted. How if they were alive, they'd look at her and be disgusted.

"I won't."

A promise. But could she keep it?

* * *

Lord Strauss observed his eldest daughter. She had always been rebellious, and her sharp mind was almost equal to his.

"Mirajane it's a shame you won't be coming with us to meet the king. You should get to know your future brother-in-law."

Lisanna clenched her fork and nearly stabbed it into the table.

Mira never once lost her smile. "Father, I'm afraid I won't be seeing you as much from now on. My husband and I will be spending more time together, and I wish to be with him more than anything. He has been gone for three weeks, and I can't wait to be by his side again."

Though it sounded like a typical reason for a woman not to see her family, Lisanna knew the real truth. Mira didn't want their father trying to control her or her baby. Laxus didn't even know, being away on a mission, he wasn't yet aware of Mira's condition.

Thankfully, neither did their parents.

"You two have been talking a lot, what's so exciting that you had to spend an hour hidden in your room?" Lady Strauss asked.

"Mira was just telling me how a bride has to work hard for her household and for her husband. She thought it might help me with the challenges Lord END had set up."

The lord nodded his head in agreement. "See my love," he turned to his wife, "our daughters are smart and will bring this family the title and wealth it deserves."

Lisanna forced a smile. "You flatter me father, but what if our Lord makes these challenges impossible?"

"Impossible?" The lord laughed. "The king may be relatively young, but he's not stupid. He will choose a bride just as his forefather's had done."

"But you forget END's mother didn't have someone choose a select group of half-witted men to marry from." Lisanna pointing out. The late queen had defied her advisers and married the fire dragon king, an act they did not wish to see repeat itself with their new king.

"And from that irresponsible choice, the royal bloodline was ruined!" Lord Strauss raged. "Though I agree it produced a strong heir, it doesn't change the fact the queen died trying to protect the child. She could have lived if only Igneel had been there to protect her. The dragons are unreliable."

Lisanna wanted to protest, but Mira clasped her hand from underneath the table and squeezed. The young demoness stepped down and returned to eating her food, even though she wanted to throw it at her father.

The dinner continued in quiet chatter, mostly from Mira. Lisanna, however, was thinking of ways to ruin the chance of her ever becoming queen.

* * *

Natsu yawned as he scanned over the documents. It was late, and he wanted to finish his work so there would be time to do what he wanted tomorrow. That, of course, meant spending time with Lucy.

That is if he didn't fall asleep.

The thought of the blonde made Natsu want to drift off and think about the things they could do tomorrow. Unintentionally, he did.

"Natsu is this a bad time?"

The sound of Lucy's voice made the pink-haired demon snap his eyes open and look up to see Lucy standing at the open door.

"Oh, hey Luce I was just thinking about you."

Lucy grinned. "Am I so boring to think about that you fell asleep?"

'No! I mean, sorry Luce, it's these papers, and I meant to say I was thinking about what we should do tomorrow for our day off."

Her grin only grew as she came closer to his desk. "You know I think giving your guards the slip and disappearing for a few hours isn't the typical day off. Besides what if we're caught?"

"Me caught? Please, I could sneak past my father while wearing a bright pink dress."

Lucy burst out laughing. "That's oddly specific, don't tell me you've done that before?"

"No. Hopefully I never will."

The two broke out into a fit of laughter.

Natsu loved how Lucy made him laugh. In truth, she was one of the only girls to get him laugh. Erza and Levy were two, but they saw him as their friend, Lord, and brother. Lucy? He didn't know what she thought of him.

Whipping a tear from her eyes, Lucy piped up. "How about we go to the market?"

Natsu frowned. "But haven't we already been to the market?"

Lucy started to fight with her hair. Was she nervous? He'd never known her to be nervous, especially about the market.

"I...I meant the...human market."

Natsu stilled.

Lucy's face was red with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I was way out of my place. Forget it let's just go somewhere else, like the beach, or Gajeel's workshop or-"

"We can go."

The blonde looked like she was about to fall over from shock. "W-What?"

"We can go to a human market." He repeated.

Lucy didn't know whether his lack of surprise or his answer scared her more. Did he once thing about going to the human world too? Is that why he seemed unfazed by the idea?

"But don't you think it's a bad idea?" She asked. "Most demons or dragons would flip out at the idea."

"To be honest, I want to see why they are attacking us. This is a perfect opportunity to see why and-" He winked, "get some cool stuff."

Lucy ran up and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you." She couldn't believe she'd get to see the human world. If this was a dream, she wanted nothing but to sleep the rest of her life.

"If we're going tomorrow then you need to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow in the west tower."

Lucy stepped back, never losing her smile. "Till then my Lord."

She disappeared behind the doors, and Natsu once again started to work on the boring documents, but this time he was smiling.


End file.
